Stalking Love
by Miss British Teacakes
Summary: Harry isn't the only person that Sirius Black is after, Remus is sure of it.....PoA, SBRL, sort of like a later attachment of Avoiding Love.
1. Chapter 1

Remus tapped his pen on the paper absent-mindedly. The clock ticked. Aside from those two noises there was silence.

He glanced out the tower window at the moonless night. Even though he was in complete recession, he still retained many wolf qualities, and could see almost perfectly. He was currently correcting papers in the dark.

When he first heard that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, he asked Dumbledore to be a teacher in the school, his main intention to watch over Harry. But then he came upon the thought that maybe his old lover wasn't after his godson, but Remus himself. He had been spotted first near where the two of them used to live, then a home that the two of them had before that. However, after Halloween, Remus couldn't fool himself any longer.

Except, somehow there seemed to be a lingering smell in his quarters that reminded him of Sirius. It drove him mad, first with hatred, then with longing for the way life had been before, and at last sadness. And today it was stronger than normal, making it nearly impossible for Remus to get his work done.

Finally, he put down his quill and stretched. He'd get up early tomorrow and finish then.

Partway through the night, he awoke again. There was a faint creak, as if somebody was stepping on the floorboards, and the Sirius-smell was stronger than ever. It was clear from this smell that he hadn't washed in days; his body odor was very strong, with a faint stink of garbage cans.

Carefully, Remus rose from bed and quietly grabbed his wand. He didn't bother with slippers—they wouldn't only slow him down, and he was quieter in bare feet.

He pushed the door to his sitting room open slowly, and when he saw nothing he moved across to the room to the door into the corridor. When the werewolf peered out, he saw a shadow move quickly out of sight.

Quickly and quietly, Remus followed the direction the shadow went. The smell seemed to be trying to get away from him. Upon turning the corridor, he gave a gasp as he nearly ran straight into another figure.

"Remus?"

Heart pounding, he looked at Minerva McGonagall and took deep breaths.

"Jesus……" he gasped. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Oh?" she said. "What were you doing that required being so startled.

"I thought I sm—saw—"

She gave him a sharp look at glanced around. The corridor was completely empty now, and the smell had faded into that of traces on the floor.

"You're tired Remus. You probably just imagined it," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You've been worrying so much about this, you're making yourself sick."

"Yeah," he replied. "You're right. I should probably concentrate on teaching."

She left him with a small smile. But even after he was back in bed, the faint smell of Sirius remained.

* * *

Notes: Yay! A new story! Oh—and thanks a lot to the people who R&R Avoiding Love. 

**Bellia Lokki – if you read this, I was wondering—what _is_ your first language, then?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius collapsed under a tree. He wished his sight was better; he could barely see anything, and he didn't have a wand. It was probably better this way, anyway, though. If nothing else, there were centaurs in the forest, and he knew from experience that they didn't like company. After a few moments of shivering in the November cold, he transformed into Padfoot, and curled up between the massive roots.

He felt like an idiot. He shouldn't have gone back into the castle, not with the increased security—meaning Remus' awareness of him. In fact, he shouldn't be lingering around Remus at _all_. Sirius wondered momentarily if all this looking for the werewolf qualified as stalking. But Sirius Black was not a stalker…right? Right.

…Right?

Once again, he reminded himself of his cause. Peter Pettigrew. 'Scabbers'. In the same dorm as Harry.

_You have to concentrate,_ he told himself. _You are not here to chase dreams from the past_.

After a while, he managed to lull himself into sleep.

When he woke, it was a beautiful dawn, the sun shining through the now leaf-less trees. What would he do when winter came? Would it be safe to use the Shrieking Shack? There was always the chance that maybe Remus still used it for his transformations, but Sirius reasoned with the fact that, despite the risks, it would still be warmer than sleeping in the forest. He would keep an eye out.

He trotted over to the edge of the forest, and peered out. There was another reason to use the Shack. The fewer tracks left, the better. He was probably skinny enough, even as a dog, to sleep between the boards on the windows or doors. He might even be able to get away with ripping one of the boards off altogether, with the hope that it wouldn't be replaced.

There was the Care of Magical Creatures class, across the lawns. Hagrid was still having them take care of flobberworms. Sirius couldn't think of anything more boring, and it _had_ to be even more so for the Ravenclaws. Even those Hufflepuffs there looked annoyed, although Sirius knew that they were probably _way_ too nice to say anything.

Poor Hagrid. Sirius heard about the Hippogriff incident through student's gossip. Hippogriffs were probably an excellent idea, and Hagrid probably knew enough about them to be able to teach about the beasts _and_ keep control. From the sound of it, the student had been a Slytherin…no wonder there had been a problem.

He moved across to where he could see the greenhouses. Gryffindors in there, but too young. No Harry. Nobody of real interest at _all_. Maybe sometime Remus would have a practical lesson outdoors. The thought made his heart pound, and a doggy smile appeared on Padfoot's face.

Instantly, he berated himself again. _No. Bad. With Remus there, you'll _definitely_ get caught_.

Still he couldn't squash _all_ the excitement. He and James always knew that Remus would make an excellent teacher. Sirius wanted desperately to see Remus teach, but there was no way in _hell_ he would take the risk of entering the castle in broad daylight. He was stupid, he knew, but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

_Sirius, if I laughed at every stupid thing you did, I would have died from lack of oxygen by now_. James had once said that to him, after Sirius had accused James of laughing at him for a particularly stupid endeavor. Another doggy smile, but this time he felt a twinge of loneliness. What he wouldn't give to see his best friend again.

Sirius returned to the Care of Magical Creatures section, and sat down to watch another lesson. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get away with seeing Remus again tonight.

* * *

Notes: Yay! More story updates! I've been working on updating as many things as possible lately. Trying to keep my creative juices flowing. Meanwhile, I've developed a rather loserific hobby of translating fanfiction from German to English…cause I need to keep practicing my German over the summer . .

Thank you to foreverandever, Sir Deranged Reindeer, Carwash007, Evil Chibi Malik, and Amura for reviewing, and I beg people to continue! It keeps the moral and ambition up.


End file.
